


On Instinct

by Prettyseaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Beta Hange Zoë, Bottom Eren Yeager, Doctor Hange Zoë, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Omega Eren Yeager, Other, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), pussy eren, thicc eren, thick eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyseaboy/pseuds/Prettyseaboy
Summary: Stupid and clumsy Omegas always get what they deserve. Good Alphas.





	On Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments? <3 They make my day.  
> And all the kudos are much appreciated. <3
> 
> Also I'm sorry for never updating my ongoing series... I swear I'll update them soon, none are discontinued I promise!

“September.”

“And you are absolutely certain it was?”

“ _September, Miss Hange._ ” A nod. A few scribbles on a piece of paper. Another question.

“You're staying with him?” Timed atrociously.

“I have nowhere else in this world.” Maintained composure was key in either brunette's survival in this round of lightning-fast question-and-answer. The doctor's office. Rather, a clinic.

Not even so. More of, a single room no other dynamic knew was used for medical practice, not even the ones working in the building.

“You could stay…”

“I'm staying with my Alpha, no more questions about my personal life.”

“Alright, Eren. Open up and let me see the ol’ baby-oven.”

“Please… don't ever call my vagina that again.” Another nod, and the clipboard was set down. Eren's usual appointment with his _Miss Hange_ was to check on scent glands, eyesight, hearing, vision, vitals, and the other areas. A general check to the reproductive organ.

The current was much different, a big step towards a future for the young brunette. Eren's first Gyno-Hange visit. He was a mess, but got out in one piece, returned to his older lover and lazed around.

Much different to the day Eren met his older lover, who was only older by accident. Fate decided everything in Eren's eyes and even if a mistake was made, fate would decide how it would be resolved or if it stayed.

Fate could do harm, fate could mess things up, but fate was as fate is. Just _fate_ . It would happen. And fate brought his lover, his _fated_ mate to him. Really it brought Eren to _him_ , but it was the same way.

When he'd been on his way home from the grocery store, having gone to pick some vegetables up to make dinner that evening. That was the deal he'd been given, since no one would hire a "dumb bitch Omega." Make dinner, do the shopping and house cleaning. For it Eren got a smaller house built in the backyard of the family grounds. His family wasn't rich, but they were doing pretty well for themselves. Eren's lack of skill to work only furthered the claim. It wasn't his fault he'd been kicked out for stepping on some Alpha boy's dick, him and his friends had been picking on him since he'd presented.

So Eren stayed in his little house to cook and do whatever he wanted alone after he finished all the chores and cooking for the day. He'd dream about one day getting a job and having his own house that he would pay for. But he was clumsy and far too childish to bring into the workplace.

His last teacher had suggested to find somebody to stay with, followed by "maybe me," and being shoved down on the desk. He'd never expected to kick someone off him and file a restraining order, or get his classes switched, in the first week of the school year. Presenting had made him an entirely different person to everyone else. He was elated when he left in early December.

Of course, that was before his sixteenth birthday. His grocery run was in late September, hot and humid in the small city he lived in. So he'd worn a loose white camisole top, sans bra, that he kept tucked into a loose, light gray skirt with horizontal white stripes on it. The skirt went below his knees, but had a slit on either side from the bottom all the way up just above his knees. The thin drawstring on his skirt loosely tied. On his stroll with a content face, small smile, soft eyes. The perfect Omega. Docile and sweet smelling. He got his groceries, set in plastic bags he carried in both his arms, and walked out of the store with not a care in the world.

He was defenseless against the young man that dragged him into an alleyway by his waist. Groceries forgotten and skewed about the hard pavement of the secluded alley as Eren was set up on some sort of large wooden box, kicking and pushing whoever it was off him as his skirt was ripped up above his waist, thong pulled off in an instant and thrown away from him. He tried to cover himself with his palms, until his ankles were grabbed and he was thrown onto his back on top of the box from the force of being pulled forward. Uncomfortably his cunt rubbed against the man's crotch, making him groan out lowly, guttural, as an Alpha should for their Omega.

Eren was going to yell, but was stopped by the pale hand that threatened to crush his throat. He could tell, the Alpha above him was stronger than many… perhaps the strongest Alpha in all of Shiganshina. He'd whimpered something pitiful, fearing death then and in that moment he was truly scared. He'd never been truly shook by anything, until being shoved up onto that box.

"Don't scream," the Alpha murmured, hushing the pretty thing beneath him while two fingers of his free hand rubbed up and down Eren's soft pussy. It was bare still and his mouth watered almost as quickly as the Omega had stilled for him. His legs spread, the sight before him was so pretty. His young Omega open and flush for him. Eren was shaken but the raven persisted. He was handsome, voice, face, body… Eren got the undying urge to let him do what he wanted. "Can't you smell it? Me?" His thumb brushed gently over Eren's neck as it eased off him. His Omega sniffled and his eyes went wide.

A happy face was not what he had been expecting from detecting that they were fated, especially after dragging him into the alleyway and frightening him. It was better.

"We're fated!" A pause. "You could have said something," he got out gently, smile still gracing his pink lips while the man continued to run his fingers along the other pink set of lips, but was interrupted.

"I couldn't have…" the Alpha groaned out, other hand then moving abruptly to thumb slowly at the Omega's clitoris. Eren jumped at the new sensation, eliciting a small yelp from his throat. His head sunk down as he spoke again. "I need you so badly now, right now. Or I would've taken you somewhere so nice to do this. But I can't move much now…"

"Alpha…" Eren adding the obvious didn't help their predicament, but it lit something inside of the man. "Y-You are a... fool…"

"Don't call me that," he whined playfully, in a low voice. That playfulness really was masking need. "I tried to get you before you went in but dragging you away from the doors where I saw your beautiful face would be too noticeable. That's why I followed you." Finally slick gushed against his hand, he had to bite his tongue harshly to keep from leaning down and drinking the brunette's fluids all up. But if he did that they couldn't mate.

His dick was freed from its confines, finally, and he hissed as it hit the air. Warm or not, it would stay cold (and hard) without being inside of his Omega. He needed that so badly.

"Omega," he panted, struggling so hard to keep himself restrained. "I'm your Alpha, Levi. Tell me your name, _now_."

"Eren- Ah!" The Omega was winded, eyes nearly rolling back at the sheer pain that shot straight through him. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. His voice was shoved out of him once Levi sunk in, in one motion, all at once. He started to breathe again, after the initial shock, tears coming into his eyes and falling, dripping onto the box. The fit was downright snug, and Levi was certain that he'd hurt his Omega, despite having been drenched in lubricant, as the nudge he felt against the boy shook through his soul.

He was all the way in, bodies together, tip pressing into Eren's womb almost. A good breed, he'd make sure the brunette was full of him and his litter. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, in the form of a deep moan. Eren was so warm that he almost came on the spot, leaning over him to settle his elbows at either side of his tiny waist. There he got to work, slowly raising the white, thin-strapped camisole covering his pretty Omega above the supple breasts on display for him, bouncing with every sharp, stuttering breath the Omega took. The Alpha pushed the skirt, all bunched together, up to his waist. And mouthed at the skin between the brunette's breasts, lower, across his ribs.

Eren's hands weakly reached for his. Gliding his fingertips over the boy's wrists gently, tapping their way up his palms, their fingers slotted together and Levi squeezed them after laying Eren's hands back against the box, next to his head while he held them.

"Keep them right there," he whispered, Eren giving a nod with teary eyes and a trembling bottom lip. The brunette's fingertips tried to grasp him while they were still in range without his wrists being shifted, uselessly however, as Levi chuckled lovingly down at him. His Omega was beautiful, with his silky, chocolate locks, his tear-filled, sea-colored eyes. His small nose, thick lashes draping over Eren's cheeks each time he'd blink away some tears. Pink lips, thick and full, tongue hidden behind them. He'd probably never been kissed, Levi guessed, and that made him even more sweet. Innocent. The red shrouding his cheeks was enough to know that his fated was most definitely his first. Another five-star course the Alpha wanted to devour was the chest Eren once hid beneath a loose tank top. The offending garment would never have been enough to cover up the perky buds on his chest. If that was the way his Omega went out into the public he was shocked someone hadn't _actually_ attacked him before. Lower was his cute tummy, the Alpha practically preening at his pups being inside of it in the very near future. He would make sure of it. He had to bite his lip, wincing as he looked to Eren's entrance upon noticing how tight of a fit it really was. Engulfed in Eren's warmth was his massive length. And he knew he was to big for the small Omega all at once. He would've liked to beat himself to a pulp knowing he was the reason for the blood dripping onto the box beneath his brunette. But the self-hatred would be put on pause for his Omega. He wanted to cry, really, both at how good it felt and how terrible he was. His hands guided down Eren's frame, sliding back up his sides to hold that tiny waist.

"I need you to breathe for me…" he asked softly, affectionately running his thumbs over the brunette's skin. "A really slow breath in," Eren complied, albeit with difficulty, and let it out just as slowly. "Good, good… so good." Another gush of slick oozed out from Eren's pussy, Levi sliding out with it. The sight was gruesome, there was more blood than he thought there would be. "I'm gonna move back in now, Eren."

"Wait…"

"No waiting. It'll feel better if you keep breathing like that. If you be good and breathe slowly for me I'll make you feel so much better." The brunette shifted some, spreading his thighs a little more for the raven. He did as he was told, taking in slow, deep breaths, exhaling slowly, and repeating.

When the Alpha pushed back in Eren let out a quiet cry, feeling the length fill him wholly again as Levi held his waist still. And each time it would go like that, for five or so thrusts until Eren whimpered. It was starting to feel better but breathing had become a chore. More tears were shed as Levi thrust into him at a slow pace.

"You're being so good. Such a good Omega mine is," he cooed. "I'm going to hold your hands again, hm… because you liked that, didn't you? And you kept them right where I asked you to. Such a good baby." As he leaned over again he pressed a kiss to the side of Eren's head, lacing their fingers together again as he teased the Omega's wet pussy with his hard cock, slippery from all the slick now pouring from the brunette's entrance. Only about thirty minutes of knowing such a beautiful creature exists and Levi was so deeply in love with him, his fated. "Do you like me holding your hands, Eren?" He asked while panting, so close to a knot forming already. His Omega's body was too splendid. "Do you?"

"I love i-it," he whimpered, face flushed even redder than before. Maybe his tears had been from shyness all along, Levi thought. Then he remembered seeing the blood. _Definitely not._

"I like holding your hands, they're soft, and so small in mine." His Omega gasped as he brushed the opening. "I'll be really, really happy if you do something for me…"

"A-Anythi-ng."

"Can you make more slick for me Baby?" Eren trembled at his words, and another bout of slick came, as if on command. Levi hummed appreciatively. "That's good… stop those tears. I want you to look up at me this time."

"I-I can't," Eren whimpered near breathlessly. "It's too much."

"Why? Will you cry again? I don't want you to, but this is a lot of work for a teeny Omega, so if you need to I won't mind it."

"N-No! I think I-I'll…"

"You'll…?"

"M-M… mh…" A smile played on the Alpha's lips. His Omega was too cute.

"You'll moan for me?" Eren nodded to him, just barely. "That's precious. I'm gonna hear all those noises eventually. We're fated. We're mated for life after we give one another our marks." He struggled to breathe now, tip overly sensitive as it just barely fucked Eren's opening. "I want you to make those noises for me, because they're- pretty, Eren…" He rested his forehead against Eren's, panting over his cheek while Eren nuzzled against him shyly. "I need you now. Now, before I-I… before I can't fit my knot inside you…" he bit his lip again, watching between them as he entered so agonizingly slowly that the brunette began to squirm. All the way inside Eren was otherworldly, so he pressed his lips against his to give him a soft kiss, pulling back and kissing his nose as he felt himself against Eren's cervix again.

Eren's back arched after he stayed still so long, pushing on Eren's insides, he let out his first, broken, moan. Music to Levi's ears. He was content with his voice now, and started to slide into him much faster, still at a rate he deemed affectionate, however. The boy moaned underneath his Alpha, trembling as he was truly deflowered, losing not only his virginity but his innocence as well, as he succumbed to the pleasure rocking him. Knowing, he'd never ever be able to go a day without it after having it.

"M-Make sure that I-I'll… become p-... pregnant… Alpha…" He stopped Levi, made him completely freeze up with his words, beautiful voice ruined with pleasure. That was the end for his mate, who fervently kissed all over his face.

Levi bit into him, finalizing that their bond was fated by marking him for life, as he knotted the Omega. He filled the brunette up, but the knot kept all of it inside. His stomach swelled up with the cum filling his womb. Seed that surely would make him fall pregnant. Levi had his knee bent on the box, guiding Eren's hands to his stomach. With the brunette's fingertips against his swollen belly, he pushed down gently. That particular trick elicited the sweetest noise out of his Omega he'd heard.  While they were still pressing down Levi shifted inside him, stirring up all the cum that seeped out of the womb and back into the fluttering canal. The back of Eren's head bumped against the box and Levi was worried he'd hurt himself but he paid no mind to it as their hands came back up and Levi pushed them down again. Eren could feel every single movement, the shaky moan that escaped him was heavenly. With it finally some more slick dripped onto the box, along with Eren's own sticky release, just barely sticking on Levi's knot.

The Alpha had to admit, the very feeling of having his Omega's cum dripping down his balls was the most erotic thing he could think of in that moment. Until he remembered who he'd just impregnated. _Eren is more erotic than anything in this entire universe. More beautiful._ Levi was dumbfounded how the Omega was really his.

Their breaths were small and loud. Levi had climbed onto the box as well so Eren could lay against his chest, only the slightest snag of his knot, too. They fit so well together, it was no wonder they were fated.

"My angel," the Alpha began, "I'm going to-"

"Be quiet… lemme talk…" Levi was floored, but silent nonetheless. "Take me home…"

Heartbroken. The only word to describe the pain in the Alpha's chest. He had done wrong by him somehow, he would never see him again. Even after filling him with his litter. _It was the beginning, I know it was. I'm an idiot. A terrible Alpha._

"I'm… sorry…" he got all choked up, tears finally coming to his eyes. He swallowed thickly. "I-"

"What on… earth are you… sorry for…"

"I'm not good enough for you. You're so perfect and lovely, and I did wrong, now I'll never see you again or-"

"If I say home, I mean with you… you put your mark on me, I wouldn't have let you if I didn't think you were a good Alpha."

"No? You don't think I'm bad?"

"You're my Alpha, my fated. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. Take me home. As soon as your knot goes down."

And they went, Eren's thong be damned. The flushed Omega shook against him as Levi carried him to his home. The moment they were through the door Levi began to take their clothes off again, tending to Eren's sore pussy with his gentle tongue. And they coupled countlessly on Levi's soft bed, staining every cover on it.

There he lay, six months after meeting this strange and caring man, in his bed, being rocked against the headboard while needy moans escaped him, Levi thrust in him deeply each time, but at a slow pace. He grunted.

"You know today is six months since we bonded- ngh…"

"M-Mhm, it i-is."

"And s-ix months since I bred you…"

"Y-eah…"

"Something… something really gets me off knowing you're full of my-... pups…"

"You gonna p-put more in me, once these are out?"

 _"That's not even a question,"_ Levi growled, slamming into his cunt, making him yelp.

"N-Not so roughly, I might develop a-a kink…"

"You're so cute making- big jokes like that." Eren giggled and they both shut up, lips locked as they lazily kissed.

Exhausted, Eren laid on his hip, still mostly on his back. Levi held him close.

"I love you so much," he mumbled sleepily, voice deep and making Eren's thighs press together as his lips brushed the skin of the boy's shoulder. Levi had only been 19 at the time they bonded, Eren 16. Their 3 year difference almost cost them their relationship, but Eren was lucky. His parents didn't go search for him after he didn't come home that day. Or any day after. Which stung, but he would much rather be Levi's dainty housewife than live with his parents any longer. His Alpha rubbed his stomach gently, feeling their pups move and nestling his face in Eren's neck. But something was off.

"What's troubling you, my Alpha?" Levi bit Eren's neck in reprimand at his title. Then he sucked on the spot. Because he liked seeing his marks all over Eren.

"Every month on this day, I can't help but feel miserable." Eren was beyond hurt. It was their _bonding anniversary_ , and his _fated_ felt miserable. He almost wanted to throw up. "Because when I met you I was… so struck by your grace. Your beauty alone pained my chest. I wanted to unravel you. But I'm a stupid Alpha. I went and got hard for you in the middle of a crosswalk. And then I couldn't wait for you so I hurt you when I entered you."

"Levi…"

"How can you forgive me for that?"

"I don't blame you. It's in our instincts. I'm so glad you split me open, and you made love to me when you brought me home. Ah… in this very bed." The Omega smiled softly. "You do everything for me, my Alpha. My wonderful Alpha." He turned his head to kiss Levi's forehead. "You are my one and only, and I will never be mad at you for wanting to fill me with your children. That's all that had you then, yeah? Your Alpha instincts told you to make me yours, right there. And I've loved you every day since. I'll love you always. My Alpha."

"You… don't blame me?"

"I love you. I don't blame you for wanting me. It's your reward for finding me. Fate brought us together and gave us our children, and I'd never go back and change anything that happened on that day."

"Let's go to sleep… one day closer to having these little ones running around, hm?" Eren nodded with joy, falling asleep quickly with his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Drop a comment if you feel like it! <3


End file.
